


Seized Bros

by RoseJigglypuff76



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Multi, Post-Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), Predicament Bondage, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: After a long day from a recent mission, Charles decided to invite Henry over to his house to play some video games together.While a night started to light up, there was a stalker that had been following the pair of boyfriends for quite some time.Eventually breaking into the house, and kidnapping both Henry and Charles.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Seized Bros

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this takes place sometime after the events of the Triple Threat Ending in the Henry Stickmin Collection, this story barely has Ellie, and mainly focuses on Henry and Charles.
> 
> Just to let you know, that (it's likely that) this story takes place after one of my other HSC stories, being Fantasy Come True.
> 
> Feel free to read that story as well on my page!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters mentioned here belongs to Puffballs United
> 
> Warning: The following story contains bits of kidnapping, bondage, rubbing, and licking. If you don't like these sort of things, you are free to leave.

The sun started to set, as the trio of sticks were heading back after a recently completed mission.

"I will see you two again tomorrow morning!", Ellie said once Charles dropped her off via helicopter.

Charles smiled silly as usual, "Alright then! See you in a bit Ellie."

Once Ellie entered her house, Charles took off with his closer friend still in the helicopter.

That stick figure being the former criminal, Henry Stickmin.

The young 23-year old pilot happily flew his vehicle in the sky, while Henry kindly smiled at the seat next to Charles.

"Glad that you can come over to my house to play some video games!", Charles remarked happily, "After all Henry, I just enjoy hanging out with you in general."

Henry himself blushed kindly, and gave a thumbs-up at his boyfriend.

Finally, the pilot dropped his helicopter off near his house, before proceeding to head over with the 25-year old former criminal by his side.

"Even though Ellie was unable to join us during our game nights, I simply enjoy your company overall, Henry!"

The two then entered the house, not knowing that a strange hooded stalker was waiting for the two specially to head back home.

~~

About two hours had past, with Henry and Charles enjoying a simple game of Smash Bros Ultimate.

Both enjoying the game for how it's like, until Henry started to feel a little sleepy from all this playing.

He started to rest his head gently onto Charles' shoulder, the pilot himself smiling gently at the half-asleep former criminal.

"Heh, Henry looks very cute when he's tired.", Charles muttered to himself as he closed up his Nintendo Switch for the night.

Just when he was about to carry his boyfriend to his bed, the pilot heard a sudden _CRASH_ coming from downstairs.

This alerted both him and the former criminal to the point where he was fully awake.

"Seems like it came from the kitchen!", Charles said in awe.

Henry started to grow tired again, still wanting to get some sleep from the games he and the pilot were playing.

Charles himself took notice, gently petting him in a reassuring and concern manner, "I'll go check it out myself Henry. You just stay here and rest."

The former criminal nodded quietly, heading over to the bed, while Charles heads downstairs to investigate the sudden crash.

However, when the pilot was now completely down in another area of the house, the hooded stalker quietly opened the window, before sneaking in, looming over the still half-asleep and vulnerable Henry.

~~~

With a flashlight and pistol in his inventory, Charles quietly tiptoed down into the kitchen, shivering little by little from both the cold in the room and thought of an enemy in his house.

"Show yourself!", Charles shouted, all while showing slight fear in his tone, "I got a pistol!"

There was no response…

The pilot looked around in the dark room, not wanting to open the lights since he thought it will make things worse.

But after looking around the entire downstairs area, there was nothing/

Charles sighed in relief, "Must be just a cute stray kitty."

He then proceeded to head back upstairs into his bedroom, not knowing what will await both him and Henry.

Just as he entered the room, the pilot stood in awe when he saw a now unconscious Henry on the floor.

He wasn't just sleeping, he was actually knocked out!

"Henry?!", Charles immediately ran towards his unconscious boyfriend, tossing his pistol off to the side and ignoring the dangers that was soon to come.

Henry, despite being unconscious, still looked like a cute stick sleeping based on what Charles thought.

"I promise Henry, I'll stick by your side all through tonight!"

"I think you two will be stuck together much more then just tonight~!"

Charles froze in awe, before feeling himself getting pinned to the wall.

The shadowy hooded stalker pulled out a cloth damped with chloroform, before forcibly placing it over the pilot's mouth and nose.

He attempted to pry the cloth off, but was stopped when a knife was put close to his neck.

"Struggle, and I'll be forced to hurt ya~!", the hooded stalker whispered through Charles.

Out of fear, Charles obeyed, before eventually giving into the chloroform.

While being knocked out, the young pilot starts to grow extremely worried.

Not just for himself, but for Henry as well.

~~~

The night grew much darker, as the moonlight began to no longer light up the area.

About a few miles deep inside a forest, the hooded stalker brought his two captives inside an abandoned warehouse, where he alone and access to.

Eventually, Charles began to wake up from his forced slumber, still feeling a little dizzy from the chloroform.

 _"What on earth is going on?"_ , Charles thought weakly, all while he looked at his surroundings.

He was unaware of what's currently happening, however he can feel the softness of a mattress.

Eventually, the pilot attempted to move around, but realized he couldn’t.

At that moment, Charles can feel the tightness of the leather belts that are strapping him secure in a helpless little hogtie.

Not to mention that he was also gagged with a red ballgag, and blindfold with a black cloth.

"Mmph?!", Charles moaned out in awe, as he tried to struggle free from the leather belts that kept him intact.

Despite being trained well enough for offense, he never paid that much attention in Escape Training compared to the rest of the Government Officials.

Nevertheless, the young pilot continued to make a decent amount of attempts to break free from the tight but comfortable straps, but to no avail.

"Mmm…"

Being bound up, silenced and blindfolded made the situation much worst for little Charles.

He ended up giving up when he felt someone fluffy.

That made Charles completely aware, that Henry was also bound, gagged, and blindfolded just like him.

Plus the former criminal was bound up in the same way the young pilot is bound.

"Hmmph? (Henry?)", Charles quietly asked.

Henry himself simply whimpered in self pity.

Normally the former criminal would stay calm during these situations, but things were starting to get different for him.

Even though he was blindfolded, Charles can tell that Henry was in pain.  
He then scooted his body over to where Henry was, before laying his head on the older.

To which, Henry himself started to feel the comfort, accepting the love his boyfriend is giving him.

Just when things were about to feel a little lighter, the hooded stalker slowly entered the room, making a creaking noise from the rusty door.

Frightening Henry, and making Charles very protective.

"Ah! Finally, you two are awake~!"

Whimpered and angered cries came from the former criminal and pilot respectively, with the latter trying to stay strong for the former.

"Whmph dm yoh wamph? (What do you want?)", Charles asked, trying to act cold to the enemy that kidnapped both him and his boyfriend.

The hooded stalker chuckled seductively.

It sounded like a female, but she sounded _nothing_ like Ellie, nor anyone they knew!

"Oh ho~!", the hooded stalker chuckled much more, "I would honestly thought you would be harder to catch~"

The stalker suddenly poked one of Charles' sensitive areas.

"Mmph, nymph!", Charles yelped out in embarrassment.

Henry started to become timid then usual when he heard Charles making muffled yelps and moans.

Normally, the former criminal would try to stand up for himself and those he cares.

However, this female voice, sounds much familiar, and not by Ellie's standards, to the point where he remembered the rumors of this perverted girl.

"Now then~", the stalker closed in, looming over the hogtied sticks, "I'm going to remove your blindfolds now~"

Before she done her promise, she gently whispered to Henry something that sent shivers down his spine.

"Glad I finally found you, after all these years~"

Then she removed the blindfolds from both her captives.

Both Henry and Charles began to open their eyes, trying to get used to the dim lights in the warehouse.

They proceeded to look up at their stalker shortly after.

She was around her late 20s, 27-years of age perhaps?

And she also had coral-colored hair, green eyes, and she wore a white ribbon.

Charles simply turned away from the stalker in a bitter tone, while Henry tried closing his eyes out of fear for ever being stuck in this scenario.

"Whm aoph yom? (Who are you?)", Charles asked the stalker.

The stalker simply chuckled seductively again, "My name doesn't matter cuties~ What matters is that I have you both now~ All to myself~"

Both Henry and Charles attempted to struggle again, making muffled moans.

She then proceeded to play around with both boys' chest, in an odd sensational manner.

Henry desperately tried to wiggle around, moaning out in an adorable manner, blushing bright like a peach.

Meanwhile Charles tried to resist the urge to moan, but the thought of a few recent Saturday Nights made him think about these set of playtimes with Henry himself.

"You two are super cute~!", the stalker cooed, "Both of you cuties are too cute to be free~!"

Eventually, the stalker made her fingers walk like a spider onto both of Charles and Henry's legs.

Henry continued to try and free himself from this predicament, but as his legs were slowly being felt by this perverted stalker, his struggles started to become less frequent, and more moaning started to arise.

Charles on the other hand, started to stop his resistance, and moaned his heart out to show the stalker the satisfaction she wants.

"Heh heh~", the stalker giggled, "So adorable~ You two are my favorite cuties I ever encountered~!"

Suddenly, without warning, the stalker began to lick Henry's bare chest, while gently rubbing Charles' bum, both her doings were done in a very playful manner.

The cute pair of boyfriends were moaning simultaneously in the most adorable manner ever.  
Each of them either tugging or wiggling lightly on their bindings, beginning to enjoy their little predicament in the most cute way ever.

For the entirety of the night, the stalker continued to play with the fluffy body of Henry and Charles, mainly in a light-hearted manner.

At the end, they were both drooling on their ballgags, and the stalker herself tired from playing with them.

Despite nothing too explicit nor harmful happen to any of the three, made it a bit more interesting.

"Time for you both to get some sleep~"

The stalker pulled out two cloths, both damped in chloroform, and placed it over her captives' nose and mouth.

"Just breathe in cuties~ In a few hours both of you will wake up rescued~?"

After a good minute, Henry and Charles were knocked into unconsciousness.

 _"Maybe, I'll let Ellie free them."_ , she thought with a loving smile, before gently placing a kiss on both captives' foreheads.

Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hello?", the stalker answered.

It was Ellie on the other line via phone, "How did the operation go, Molly?"

The stalker, Molly, smiled and nodded, "Operation Seized Bros, is completed~! Soon enough, they will feel the need to be played around more~"


End file.
